


Literally Walking On Eggshells

by CorporalofSaints



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-11 07:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3319271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorporalofSaints/pseuds/CorporalofSaints
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren and Levi are partnered up to take care of an Egg in their Life Science class. The project is only two weeks long but even that seems impossible to handle. Between Eren's shenanigans and Levi's wrath will they be able to survive the two weeks? Or more importantly will their little Eggwin make it out in one piece?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Final Project

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic for the fandom. I hope you all enjoy! There should only be about 5 chapters to this story so it isn't a relatively long one.

“Armin please I’m begging you! Please be my partner for the Final I can’t fail this class or Mikasa will kill me.”

“Eren didn't you listen in class?”

“Of course I listened! Well then again after Mr. Zacharius said the words Project, Partner, and 50% of our grade I kinda went into panic mode. I swear if you leave me and I have to partner with Jean again I will literally die… wait if I get partnered with Ymir or Jean I will literally die. Horse face will fail us and Ymir will not stop complaining about how I’m not Krista. Krista isn’t even in our class!

“Eren listen to me for a second! Mr. Zacharius said he’d be picking the partners at random! We could end up with anyone.”

“NO! No No No No this cant happen. He’s gotta make me your partner or I will fail and then I will die by the hands of my overly protective step sister and I quite like my life. I’m young and I have a lot of potential! That depends on what your definition of what potential is but still! Armin help me!”

“You did this to yourself Eren. Mikasa and I have told you many many times to study and do your homework but you chose to watch Netflix and cooking videos on YouTube. You cant even cook, I don't understand why your so addicted to watching them.”

“Hey! It’s because the food looks so good! I mean it’s like online window-shopping! You always look at the things you want but can’t have. In my case I want to eat all the food but I cant because I’m incapable of cooking. Basically I’m torturing myself for the sake boredom. But that's not the point here! I shouldn't even have to take this class and the homework is worth too much! Besides all the answers are on yahoo answers therefore I shouldn't have to do them.”

“That doesn't make any sense. But I’m sorry Eren I can’t help you here. I don't have the power to change the assignment and neither do you. Now I need to go set the table, Grandpa is almost done with dinner. Ill see you tomorrow Eren and do your homework. Goodnight”

“AGHHHHHH this is so frustrating!” I screamed into my pillows and kicked my legs frantically.

“Eren stop acting like a 5 year old and come eat dinner”

“Fuck! Mikasa you scared stop doing that!”

“Well maybe if you weren’t so oblivious to the world we wouldn't have this problem?” Mikasa said with a smirk. “Come on I ordered pizza.”

At the mention of pizza happiness flowed through my body and I ran down the hall to the kitchen and the project was pushed from my mind.

……………..

“Now its time to get your partner assignment for the Final project.” Mr. Zacharius told our class.

“Shit!” I slammed my head onto my desk and groaned. “I totally forgot!”

“Forgot?” Armin asked me confused. “We just talked about this last night! How could you forget unless? Pizza?”

“Pizza.”

“Now that makes sense. Well you’re just going to have to deal”

“Hmph I know I know.”

“Armin Artlert?”

“Yes sir!”

“You will be paired with Jean Kirstein”  
I saw jean glance at Armin with a relieved expression on his face and I glared at him channeling all my frustration. He saw and gave me a knowing smirk as Armin packed up his stuff and went to sit by Jean. 

I was so angry I almost didn't hear my name being called.

“…Eren? Eren Jaeger?

“Oh oops yeah?”

“Do try to pay attention Mr. Jaeger for your own sake.”

“Yeah sorry Teach.”

“You will be partnered with Levi Ackerman.”

Levi? Did I know a Levi? Did we have a Levi in our class? In our school?? Lost in my thoughts again I was quickly thrown back into reality by the loud thud of textbooks hitting the empty area on the desk next to me. In the seat that Armin once sat in was a pale angry looking kid. He had bored grey eyes and a face that looked like it could be permanently morphed into a scowl. His hair was neatly shaven into an undercut with a strange part attached to a pair of bangs. This guy was scary. How the hell hadn’t I noticed him before? I scanned the room for an empty desk and I found a spot in the back of the room next to this really energetic kid named Hanji. I suppose their excitable energy had drowned out the presence of Levi’s dark and brooding one.  
I looked back at Levi and much to my horror found that he was glaring at me.

“Oh uh Hi I’m Eren Jaeger. Its nice to meet you.”

“Levi.” He said in a deep, rich voice.

And with that he turned back to face the front of the classroom and waited for Mr. Zacharius to tell us what this project is going to be.

“Now that you all have your partners, you will be stuck with them for the next two weeks. I don't want to hear you complaining about it or I will mark your grade down. For this project you will be caring for a baby.

A baby? A freaking baby???? Murmurs spread through the classroom as I had an inner panic attack. I can’t take care of myself let alone take care of a baby. What if I break it? How do I feed it? Can I go home?

“Ha!” Mr. Zacharius laughed. “Gets me every time. No you wont be taking care of a real baby you morons. You will be taking care of an Egg. This project, as I said, will last for two weeks. You must keep your baby alive for the entirety of the next two weeks. If you break it, you better have a good explanation and witnesses because you only get two chances. And don't even think about trying to replace the egg with another one because I can smell the difference and I will check the authenticity of your eggs at the beginning of each class. You and your partner must care for the egg as if you are its parents. You will document your daily lives with the egg and switch off taking care of it. You must not leave it at home or you will be docked down. They will live in the refrigerator in the back of the room while you are at school but you are responsible for their whereabouts everywhere else.

“Since this is a partner project there will be days that you must spend a certain amount of time together and complete tasks that I will assign for you. More details on those days are to come. For now I will give you your first assignment. You must name your egg and then you must design a home for your egg. It must be sturdy enough not to collapse on your egg, but small enough to live in your refrigerator and not be of inconvenience to others in your home. I will pass out the eggs now.”

Shit. This seems like a lot of work. I glanced over at Levi and saw him looking at the front of the room with the same bored expression on his face. I looked away and let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. I have a feeling this is going to end badly.

Mr. Zacharius came around and handed Levi our egg. He gently held it in his hands and looked at it with a strange expression on his face. Before I had time to ask, Mr. Zacharius started talking again. 

“Now, please name your egg before the end of class and then by tomorrow, plan out a home for your egg. The eggs will say here overnight and will leave with one of you tomorrow in their home that you will make during class. You have 10 minutes to decide a name”

“Eggwin”

I snapped my head to look at Levi with a confused expression. Did he just say what I think he said?

“Excuse me?” I asked.

“I said Eggwin. He looks like he has eyebrows like our shitty class president Erwin. Therefore he should be called Eggwin.”

The strangest thing about this whole ordeal was not that he wanted to name our egg Eggwin, but it was the fact that he said this with that same bored expression on his face.

I glanced down at the egg in his hand and I saw he was right. The egg does have eyebrows. Big, curvy eyebrows.

“Eggwin. Its perfect.” I said laughing.

Levi didn't even bat an eyelash.

“Uh do you want to get together after school to plan out Eggwin’s house?” I asked him.

“Sure.”

“Okay cool. Would you like to come to my house? My sister has practice and my parents are at work so it would be pretty quiet. Unless you’d rather work in the library…?

“Your house is fine.”

“Okay I can drive you there after school. Ill give you my number so you can just text me when you get out of class.

I scribbled my number onto a piece of notebook paper and handed it to Levi. He took the paper and put it in his bag.  
“Okay kids times up. Please write down your Egg’s name on a piece of paper and also include you and your partner’s name. I expect you to have the plans done by tomorrow and like I said we will create the homes in class. Please return your egg to me along with the paper with the name on it. After that you are dismissed.”

Levi and I handed our egg and paper to Mr. Zacharius and headed out the door.

“See you after school” I told Levi as I started walking to my next class.

I saw him nod and he started walking in the other direction and was quickly joined by Hanji bouncing at his side.

As I walked down the hallway, I realized that strangely, I was anticipating my next encounter with Levi when school ended at 2:30. But I had to get through a whole day of school before then.


	2. How To Build A House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys go to Eren's house to work on the project.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said last time that this chapter would be about Eren and Levi planning and then building the "house" but this chapter only covers the planning aspect plus a little more.

By the time the final bell rang at 2:30 my head was pounding. Why as Pre-Calculus so hard? When will I ever use logarithms in real life? It was pointless to me. All I wanted to do was go home and watch Netflix instead of doing homework.

 

As I packed up my bag, getting ready to leave the classroom, I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket.

 

_Unknown Number (2:31 pm): Oi I’m done with class. Let’s meet at the front of the school._

Huh. I racked my brain trying to figure out who it might be, pushing the throbbing pain in my head to the side. It couldn't be Armin, he was meeting with Jean, and Mikasa has practice… LEVI! I had completely forgotten.

 

I quickly saved his number and responded to the text.

 

_To: Levi (2:32 pm): Okay I just got done as well. Be there in a sec._

 

I rushed to the front of the school and found Levi and Hanji sitting on a bench.

 

“EREN OVER HERE!” Hanji screamed.

 

“Oi pipe down shitty glasses. He already saw us.” Levi scolded her with that same bored expression.

 

“Hey guys” I greeted them as I approached the bench.

 

“Eren! Isn’t this project so great! My partner is Moblit and we’ve named our egg Bean! Isn’t that cute!” Hanji nearly yelled.

 

“Hanji for the last time just because you are outside does not mean you can scream.” Levi scolded Hanji and turned his attention to me. “Come on Eren lets go”

 

“Okay my car is this way,” I said pointing to the outside of the gym.

 

We started walking to my car in a comfortable silence. Once we got to the vehicle, I unlocked the door and opened the trunk and threw our bags in. I turned to see Levi staring at the passenger side door.

 

“Uh everything okay over there?” I asked him.

 

“Your car looks relatively clean.” He stated.

 

“Oh okay uh thanks I guess. I just took it in last week.”

We got in the car and I started the engine.

 

“I’m not sure what music you like so you can control the radio or plug in your phone if you want.” I told him. Not wanting to scare him away with my interesting music taste.

 

“I’ll decide if I like your music or not. If I don't Il play my own.” He proposed.

 

“Okay, just be warmed my taste is kinda obscure.”

 

I put on my favorite CD, which happened to be a mixture of all my favorite songs at the moment. This morning I had gotten to school just in time for my all time favorite song to start playing so as I reluctantly left the car I told myself Id listen to it later.

 

Moments later[ _Roulette Dares (The Heart Of)_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Oszrq6Ps9LU)by The Mars Volta started to play. It was an obscure song from an equally obscure album released by an equally obscure band. But everything about the song and the album was brilliant.

 

Lost in my thoughts I momentarily forgot about Levi. As soon as I started humming along I realized I wasn't alone in the car.

 

“Oh shit sorry. Uh do you like it?” I asked him.

 

“Not bad. Surprisingly enough, if this is the music you listen to then we like the same stuff.” He stated.

 

“Really? So you know this song then.”

 

“Yeah I’ve liked their stuff for a long time now.”

 

“Awesome.”

 

We drove in welcomed silence; the music was the only source of noise besides the passing cars on the road. Of course I broke that silence when the last chorus came on and I had the overwhelming urge to sing along.

 

_Exoskeletal junction at the railroad delayed…_

I saw Levi flinch at my outburst and I could help but smirk.

 

“Hah. Sorry. Couldn't help myself.” I said.

 

“Damnit brat. Not only did you scar the shit out of me you ruined the best line.”

 

“Yeah Yeah Yeah but I had to do it.”

 

We played through a few more songs before we reached my house. At some point during the trip I could have sworn I saw him mouthing along to some of the word, but I think ill just keep that discovery to myself.

 

I pulled into my driveway and we got our stuff from the trunk before making our way into the house.

 

“Shit I forgot to tell you. I have a cat his name is Titan. He is super friendly but I don't know if you’re allergic or anything. Crap I should’ve mentioned this before.” God damnit Eren how could you forger to ask??? Well its not a complete day without me screwing up somehow.

 

“Don't worry about it kid. I’m not allergic to cats and I tend to tolerate them more than other animals.” He assures me clearly sensing my panic.

 

“Oh okay good” I am so relieved and he probably knew it considering his bored expression changed to one with a smirk and he had a glint in his eyes before reverting back to the bored expression within seconds. So he can make other facial expressions. With this discovery I decided I wanted to see more, to see what other expressions he could make.

 

Opening the door, I was greeted by an excited ‘Meow’ and a black puffball attacking my feet.

 

“Hey there Titan did you miss me?” I asked the little cat as I picked him up. “Can you say hello to Levi?” Titan cocked his head and turned to look at the other figure in the room. He started meowing in his direction. “Looks like the little guy wants you to hold him. You don't have to if you don't want to. You can go on ahead to my room and Ill put him in the kitchen. Its just the first room upstairs to your left.”

 

“No!” He said a little to quickly before catching his mistake and coughing a little. “I mean its okay I can hold him for a bit.

 

I laughed and handed Titan to Levi. The little guy immediately started purring in his arms and made himself comfortable. Levi gently stroked his head and watched him with a softer expression, minutely different from his normal one. Ah there’s another one.

 

“You can bring him up to my room. Looks like he wont let you go for a while.” I told him.

 

“That's okay I don't really mind” he said.

 

Before we made our way up the stairs I stopped him again.

 

“Oh yeah since im down here do you want anything to eat or drink? I have all the basics, water, juice, tea, coffee, snack foods etc.”

 

“Ill have tea if that's okay.”

 

“Alright can do. What type we have them all really. My mom is a huge tea drinker.”

 

“Ill take a black tea if you have it. Thanks.”

 

“Okay I’ll make that now. You can go up in my room and Ill be there in a second.

 

Levi nodded and walked up the stairs disappearing into my bedroom.

 

I quickly got to work on our drinks. While Levi is drinking tea I needed some coffee for my headache. I know I shouldn't rely on this stuff but oh well.

 

Once the drinks were made I walked upstairs to my room only to be greeted with the sight of Levi and Titan cuddling on a beanbag I had in my room. Cute… wait cute? I felt my face heat up but I quickly calmed myself down.

 

“Here is your tea.”

 

“Oh thank you.” Levi grabbed the teacup and positioned it in is grasp so that his hand was over the rim rather than in the handle. I think he saw me looking at him strangely because he suddenly said…

 

“I find it easier to hold it this way.”

 

“Huh? Oh sorry I must have been staring. I don't think its weird I just have never seen anyone hold it that way.”

 

Levi just made a noncommittal shrug and went back to drinking his tea and petting Titan.

 

I went to my desk and grabbed some graph paper and writing utensils.

 

“Lets start brainstorming some ideas for Eggwin’s house. Mr. Zacharius gave us a list of materials we will be able to use in class so we can base our design off of what is possible with the materials we have.” I propose.

 

“Okay sounds good.” Levi agreed.

 

“I’m thinking we can use a plastic container and then add cushions and insulation?”

 

“Yeah. We can use a piece of a cardboard tube as a support or a seat so the egg doesn't fall over and crack.”

“Alright looks like we have a plan.”

 

I looked at the clock and realized it was only 3:30.

 

I looked at Levi and said “Uh I can take you home now or we can hang out and watch something on Netflix?”

 

“That sounds good. Your cat is asleep anyway, I don't want to wake him.”

 

‘You mean you don't want to stop cuddling him’ I thought to myself. With a smirk I got up and went to grab my laptop.

 

“What do you feel like watching? I’m in the mood for something like a detective show. What about you?”

 

“Detective sounds fine. Can we watch Burn Notice?”

 

“Yeah. It's a little cheesy though.”

 

“That's exactly why it’s good.”

 

I laughed at his reasoning but wholeheartedly agreed. I loaded the episode before running downstairs to make some popcorn. I managed to not drop the bowl on my trip back upstairs, turned off the lights and safely made it back to the unoccupied beanbag.

 

The episode started and we spent the next 3 hours laughing at the show and trying not to wake Titan. We were interrupted when my door opened and Mikasa entered my room.

 

“Oh hey Mikasa. You’re home already?” I asked my sister.

 

“Yeah its 6:30 Im usually back by this time.” She told me. Turning her attenyion to Levi she asked, “Eren. Who is this?”

 

“Oh Mikasa this is Levi, Levi this is Mikasa. Levi is my partner for the final project in Mr. Zacharius’s class.”

 

“Okay. Have you finished your work?”

 

“Yeah we were done awhile ago but we decided to hang out a little longer.”

 

“That's fine.” She said looking a little surprised. “Ill make dinner tonight. Is Levi staying?”

 

“No its okay I should be getting home anyway.” Levi spoke up.

“Alright Ill take you home then. Titan say goodbye to Levi.” I said looking at the little puff of fur angrily meowing as Levi removed him from his chest. He is going to be in a mood all night. I can tell.

 

Levi got his stuff together and we headed downstairs to the front door. I grabbed my keys and we went outside to the car. Levi gave my directions to his house and we drove off. Surprisingly, he only lived about a five-minute drive from my house. Pulling up next to his driveway, I put the car in park and watched him get out of the car and get his stuff from the back.

 

“See you tomorrow Levi! Today was fun; we should do that more often. That is if you want to.” I tell him.

 

“No today was kinda fun. Plus, I may have gotten attached to your cat. I’ll see you tomorrow. Bye.” And he turned to walk up his driveway into his house as I stayed laughing at his words in my car. I knew he liked Titan.

 

The car ride back was silent, minus the music and the thoughts in my head. I could feel that this was the beginning of a very interesting friendship. A very interesting one indeed.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Time: Levi's POV


	3. Dont Bleed On Our House, Eren

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren discusses a new thought with Mikasa and he and Levi build a house for an Egg.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said this chapter would be in Levi's POV but I changed my mind.

For once I was up earlier than Mikasa. I know it's a miracle. I barely slept last night, I was too excited for this morning to come and it’s definitely not because of a certain life science partner of mine. Nope not at all. I’m just excited to build Eggwin’s house... Oh who am I kidding? Certainly not myself. I was excited to see Levi again. Sound the alarms, ring the bells, throw the ridiculously colored assortment of confetti (or trash in my opinion) I admit it; I want to see him again. He was fun to be around and from what I can tell; he is pretty kind under that emotionless composure. 

I’m honestly surprised I haven’t heard of him before. He doesn't seem to be a new student, but I’ve never had any classes with him besides this one… Then again, I’m usually sleeping or goofing off in class unless Armin and Mikasa are with me. Maybe I was just never consciously aware of his presence until now?

Lost in my thoughts, I didn't hear Mikasa walk into the room.

“I don't believe it. I walked into your room and I panicked when you weren’t there. How long have you been up?” She asks me, obviously confused.

“Uh, a little over an hour I guess.” I replied, glancing at the clock on the wall. I really wasn't paying attention to the passing time.

“It's a miracle. Have you eaten breakfast?”

“Yeah I made some eggs, there are leftovers in the kitchen.”

“You’re tops and efficiency this today. Who are you and what have you done with my brother?”

“Hey! I can be useful sometimes. Emphasis on the sometimes”

Mikasa laughed and walked into the kitchen to eat breakfast. I put in my headphones and turned on some music on my phone until it was time to go to school.

The drive over was fairly easy besides the very slow pedestrians who seemed to slow down when they are right in front of my car. Instead of cursing at the elderly woman crossing the street in front of me, I decided to ask Mikasa a question.

“Hey Mikasa?”

“Yeah, what’s up?”

“Have you seen or heard of Levi before yesterday?

“Yeah he was in a few of my classes. Seemed kinda like an asshole and he only ever talks to that Hanji kid and surprisingly the class president Erwin Smith. He gave off that “I’m better than you vibe” so I never talked to him. He’s short too.”

Erwin? That's why Levi wanted to name Eggwin what he did. He must make fun of his eyebrows a lot those things are massive. Well the stronger the eyebrows the stronger the power I suppose. 

“He does give off an aura, but I don't think it’s intentional. I just don't think he’s that comfortable around other people.” That could probably be the reason I never saw Levi before. He probably stays away from heavily populated areas like the cafeteria or the talking portion of the library, because those are always crowded with people. Including me.

I pull into my usual spot and we exit the car heading towards the front doors of our school.

“EREN!” I hear a newly familiar voice scream. I turn to see Hanji nearly dragging a very embarrassed Levi in our direction at full sprint and Erwin casually strolling behind them.

“Oh Hey Hanji, Hey Levi. Good Morning.” I greet them.

“I saw you from over there and I wanted to say hi!” Hanji explained.

“Then why did you drag me here?! You nearly killed me! I cant fucking breathe!!” Levi said angrily and might I add out of breath.

“Breath Levi don't talk.” Erwin said, finally arriving to our little group.

“Hello Mr. President.” I greeted Erwin with a mock salute.

Hanji burst into laughter and I swear I saw Levi smirk and Mikasa chuckle a bit. Erwin just turned bright red.

“Erwin is just fine Eren.” He coughed and his expression turned a little more serious. “So Levi tells me you’re his partner for Mr. Zacharius’s class?”

“Yeah I am. Were so gunna get an A. Right Levi? I ask, turning to the nearly recovered boy.

“Well I believe we wont completely fail. As long as Eren doesn't drop the egg.” Levi says.

“Me?! What about you? I bet if little Egg…I mean the Egg drops it’ll be your fault!” I tell him.

“Actually it will probably be Hanji’s fault.” He says shifting his gaze to his still laughing friend who promptly started to laugh even more.

“I better get to class Eren.” I hear Mikasa speak up for the first time.

“Okay have fun and Ill see you at lunch.”

“See you then.”

“Oh Mikasa. Ill go with you since we are in the same class after all.” Erwin says.

“Okay.” And they walked off.

“We should probably go too.” Levi spoke and I noticed his voice was back to normal now. I guess he was fully recovered from his little adventure earlier.

We walked to the classroom and took our respective seats. I saw Armin across the room and excused myself from Levi to say hi.

He was reading so I snuck up behind him and grabbed his shoulders. He squeaked and jumped in his seat.

“EREN! I told you to stop doing that!” He said not really angry but more annoyed.

“Hah! I know but its too much fun!” I tell him laughing. “Hey how was you meeting with horseface?”

“Don't call him that! It went fine. We have some good ideas and worked out a schedule.”

‘Damn Levi and I should make a schedule’ I thought.

“Well that's good” I said out loud and at that moment Jean took his seat next to Armin with a smirk at me and a kind greeting to Armin. Seeing the light blush on Armin’s cheeks, I made my way back to Levi.

“We should make a schedule.” I tell him.

He looks at me and then nods his head in agreement. Then Mr. Z walked in the room and started class.

“Okay kids. Today you will be building your houses for your egg. That sentence sounds stranger every time I say it but I really don't care. I will come around and check your design and then you can go and collect supplies you’ll need to build. You will only be allowed this class period to work on this because one of you will be going home with your egg today. Decide who that will be.”

Mr. Z walked to Armin and Jean first and then finally made his way over to Levi and I. Picking up our design, he raised his eyebrows and looked at Levi.

“Eggwin?” he asks.

“Eggwin.” Levi says.

Mr. Zacharius nods his head in approval and possibly agreement and tells us to get our supplies.

Laughing at his reaction, I get up and follow Levi to the back table to grab what we needed. We got cotton balls for insulation, a cardboard tube for support, fabric strips for decoration (this was Levi’s idea), paper and scissors, and a clear plastic container.

We began gluing the cotton balls around the bottom of the container and I cut a quarter of the cardboard tube off and secured that to the middle of the container to act as a little chair.

After I glued that down, I glanced at Levi and saw that he had begun creating what looked like drapes for the container. Creative. I decided to make a label for Eggwin’s new home so I started cutting letters out of the paper. But of course because I am me, I ended up giving my self a nasty paper cut.  
“Fuck.” I said dropping the paper and scissors to hold my now bleeding finger.

“What did you…?” Levi trailed off as he saw my bleeding finger. He quickly reached for his bag and pulled out a mini first aid kit and promptly grabbed my hand and began to treat my cut.

“Levi you really don't have to do this.” I say silently marveling at the way he was gently holding my hand. “But more importantly why do you carry that around with you?”

“Blood is messy and it gets everywhere and I cant stand the smell so I don't want your blood getting all over our project.” He says matter-of-factly.

“Okay then. Well thanks.”

He just nods and finishes cleaning the wound before applying a bandage to my finger.

“Thank you.” I say sincerely though still very confused on what just happened. But in my confusion I remembered something. “Oh yeah! Do you wanna take Eggwin home today or should I?”

“I can today. We should just switch off every day and on weekends we will both have Eggwin together to make up for the days we both have to spend with him. So we will just pick a house and go.”

“Okay that sounds good to me.”

We finish our work in comfortable silence, Levi still working on his little drapes and I finished cutting out the letters and applied them on he container. (Without injuring myself again I might add.) The letters spelled out “EGGWIN’S HOUSE” and it complimented nicely with the elegant drapes Levi had created.

Mr. Zacharius spoke up five minutes before class ended.

“Okay everyone. You have five minutes to clean up and go to the fridge to put your eggs in their new home. Whoever is taking them tonight will have to come by the classroom after school to get your egg from the fridge. If you forget it you will have your grade knocked down.”

Levi insisted on cleaning so I went to put Eggwin in his new home. That does sound weird, Mr. Z was right. Securing him in the little chair I made sure everything was in order before walking back to Levi and collecting my stuff.

“So I guess ill see you tomorrow? Have fun with Eggwin tonight! Don't break him.”

“Yeah Ill try. And I won’t let Eggwin near Hanji so that wont happen.” He said.

“HA! Okay then, Bye!”

“Bye brat.”

I grabbed my bag and made my way to my next class with a smile on my face appreciating the fact that Levi gave me a nickname, even if it was kinda mean. Why was I happy about that again? I suddenly realized today was Wednesday meaning I only had two more days before I spent the entire weekend with Levi. Alone.

‘Oh shit’ I thought. ‘I am so screwed.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Levi POV- for real. I promise


	4. Children Dont Belong In Refrigerators

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi's Pov

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all!  
> Its been a while since Ive last posted a chapter... well its been a while on my terms at least. So here is a short (sorry) chapter to pass the time until I write a legit chapter when I have the time. But this is in Levi's Pov so that's kinda cool i guess.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Song used : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ytTkDXDulwY

Levi POV

 

The last class of the day was done and I could go home and take a nap, a peaceful one with no interruptions. And by interruptions I mean Hanji.

 

“LEVIIIIIII”

 

‘Speak of the devil and they shall come’ I thought. “Inside voices shitty glasses. How many times do we have to go over this?” I scold Hanji to which they just laugh.

 

“Aw Levi you’re no fun. Lets go pick up our children from the fridge!”

 

“Did your mind not register how creepy that sounded? And they are eggs not children. Eggs belong in fridges, children do not.”

 

“Wise words from a short angry man. I will live by them.” Hanji says with a scarily serious look on their face. “Come one lets go!”

 

Hanji pulls me by the arm to Mr. Z’s classroom. When we arrive, there is a line at the fridge and Mr. Z is carefully distributing the eggs in their “houses.” We stand in the back of the line and I can feel Hanji practically vibrating with excitement next to me.

 

“I’m honestly concerned that you’re going to explode. Calm down why are you so excited anyway?” I ask my hyperactive excuse for a best friend.

 

“BECAUSE WERE GUNNA HAVE SO MUCH FUN. Bean and I are going to read, watch movies, build a fort, were going to do everything!”

 

“You do realize this is an egg right? Eggs don't have eyes or a brain or hands, or anything really. Because it's a fucking egg.”

 

“Don't be such a party pooper Levi. We are going to have so much fun and you can’t stop us.” Hanji pouts.

 

“Oh Darn. There goes my plan to ruin your fun. Whatever shall I do?”

 

Hanji must have sensed the immense mount of sarcasm (How could she not?) and burst into laughter just as we reached the front of the line. Mr. Z hands us our respected eggs and we head to the parking lot. I drove both of us to school today so unfortunately I have to drive us back home too. There was no way I was allowing Hanji to handle Eggwin. His insides would be all over his new “home” Eren and I created for him. I was proud of those drapes and I worked hard to get them to how they are. There was blood spilt.

 

I buckled Eggwin’s home into the back seat and made sure it was secure before starting the luckily short drive to Hanji’s house. The drive itself was relatively uneventful besides Hanji nearly dropping Bean out the window. Luckily for Hanji, Bean made it back home fully in tact.

 

On my way back home, I found myself thinking about what I am going to with Eggwin once I got home. First, I was going to take a nap. There is a mini fridge in my room so Eggwin can sleep there. Next, Ill probably work on some homework because I should at least pass math this year. Then ill eat some dinner while watching hours of Netflix. Perfect.

 

The nice thing about this project was that it didn't take anytime out of my daily schedule. I didn't have to watch it or care for it, all I have to do is make sure Eggwin stays refrigerated and I get an A.

 

I pull into my drive way and go into my house and my first stop is the fridge. I put Eggwin on the middle shelf where my dad would never bother to look but just in case I put a sticky note with a message that read:

            _Touch the egg and I kill you_

Hopefully that will get the message across…. Hopefully.

 

I head up to my room and get ready for my nap. I take of my jeans and replace them with sweatpants and then change my shirt before finally getting into bed. I put some light music on and tried to relax.

 

 _Mother, you say you've found another_  
Left your ruby in the garden  
That don't change a thing

The familiar verses of [Ruby by the Apache Relay](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ytTkDXDulwY) fills my room and I get lost in my thoughts… Specifically thoughts about a boy and an egg. Even more specifically about a boy with green eyes and brown hair. Eggs don't have hair. I think.

 

Eren was a strange boy. I always saw him from a distance and he appalled me. He was loud, messy, and a wrecking ball of a human being. He was and still is always picking fights with that horse… I mean Jean kid. Sometimes I think he fights just to fight or maybe expel that insane amount of energy he seems to have. So when I was partnered up with him I thought I was screwed. But I was wrong and it seems to be a pleasant surprise… at least I hope I was wrong because if this is the honeymoon stage of the science project before anything turns to shit I’m so fucking screwed. He is caring, and I know that because he basically wrestled my hand into a Band-Aid, and a hard worker when he wants to do things. And spending that afternoon at his house was decent, considering I have found a new place to binge off Netflix accounts since I currently use Hanji’s and we have the same music taste. The only problem is that the brats a slob and his sister is creepy scary. Oh well.

 

My thoughts jump around a bit more until I fall asleep to the thought of bright green eyes and the faint sound of music in the background.

 

 

_You and I forever_  
Our love will not be lost  
We must be together  
In my arms you'll stay  
Till the end of the day  


  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song used: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ytTkDXDulwY


	5. Brat Is A Loving Term

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren speaks to Armin and has a surprising conversation with Levi through text.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lied. This is going to be a lot more than 5 chapters. Get ready kids.  
> Song used: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zeymnWetqDg

Chapter 5

 

I walked into class this morning and noticed two things. The first was that Levi seemed to be cuddling something and the second was the fact that Hanji was bawling in the back of the classroom. Obviously confused I immediately went to Levi to figure out what exactly was going on.

The first words I spoke to him went along the lines of “Levi Ackerman why the fuck are you cuddling an egg?”

 

Never thought I’d speak those words in my life.

 

But apparently the egg cuddling and Hanji’s crying were related.

 

“Hanji called me last night sobbing saying they broke Bean, the egg. Hanji had the brilliant idea to bring Bean onto their trampoline with them and within seconds Bean was crushed.” Levi explained to me.

 

“Okay that explains the crying but that doesn't explain why you’re cuddling Eggwin instead of putting him in the fridge?”

 

“… I got scared he was going to break…”

 

I couldn't help but laugh at Levi’s protectiveness over the egg. He seems like a stoic asshole but he’s really a stoic dork.

 

As Levi glares at me I reach out my hand and put it on his hands to get him to give me the egg. He freezes and I realize exactly what I had done. We were basically holding hands. Holy shit. I play it off with an awkward laugh and say, “Eggwin isn’t gunna break under our watch but he needs to back in the fridge.”

 

Levis mumbles an “okay” and turns his head away, but not before I see the tinge of red coating his cheeks, which causes me to blush a little as well.

 

After I put Eggwin back, class began and nothing really happened besides Mr. Z scolding Hanji for rushing their egg.

 

When class ended, I assured Levi I wouldn't let anything happen to Eggwin tonight since I had him and we parted ways to go to our different classes.

 

…

 

After school I stopped by the classroom to get Eggwin and meet up with Armin to take him home. I got what I needed from the fridge and we both made our way to the parking lot.

 

“How is working with horse-face?” I ask him.

 

“Damnit Eren his name is Jean and it’s going really well. He really wants to do well on this project so everything is going smoothly.” He replies.

 

“Well as long as he’s not screwing you over I guess.”

 

“So how is working with Levi?”

 

“Great! He is actually really fun to be around and we like the same shows and music and he is actually really nice!”

 

“Hmm. Sounds like you two will get along just fine.” Armin says with a smirk on his face.

 

I blush realizing how he translated my words and I start to backtrack.

 

“Well I mean yeah I guess we will and uh…” I trail of and grab Armin by the arm and pull him into my car.

 

“Jesus Eren what was that all about?”

 

“Armin. I think I have a crush on Levi.”

 

“So that's why you nearly ripped my arm off. I kinda figured that out already but okay what are you gunna do about it?”

 

“Nothing! I barely know him! If I say anything hell probably never want to talk to me again. I just need to forget about it and focus on passing this assignment… and class.”

 

“Okay if you say so.”

 

We drove in comfortable silence besides a few words spoken and commentary about the song playing until we said our goodbyes and I dropped him off at his house.

 

When I got home, the first thing I did was put Eggwin safely in the fridge and then I went up to my room to do homework. Somehow I had motivation to do so today. My teachers will be so proud.

 

When I finished, it was little past 7:30 and Mikasa and my parents were home. I joined them for dinner, took a shower, and slipped into bed. I unplugged my phone from the charger and saw I had a message from Levi.

 

_From Levi (8:02 pm): Did you break Eggwin yet, brat?_

_To Levi (8:35 pm): HA have some faith in me would ya? He is fully intact. And stop calling me brat._

_From Levi (8:36 pm): Good. And I’m older than you so I can call you brat because you’re a brat…Brat._

_To Levi (8:37 pm): Oh shut up old man._

_From Levi (8:38pm): Oi fuck off._

_To Levi (8:39 pm): Nahhhhh im good….old man <3_

_From Levi (8:40 pm): hmph…brat <3_

Wait my heart was a sarcastic heart. Why did he send one back? …OH MY GOD ARE WE FLIRTING RIGHT NOW. IS LEVI FUCKING ACKERMAN FLIRTING WITH ME, EREN JAEGER??? Holy shit.

 

I calmed down and decided to test out my exciting and nerve wracking theory.

 

_To Levi (8:41 pm): Awww… the name is kinda growing on me tbh._

_From Levi (8:42 pm): Well its what you are. A huge, beautiful eyed brat. Seriously though what color is your eyes even. It changes in the light so much._

IF THIS ISNT FLIRTING I DON'T KNOW WHAT IS.

 

What the hell do I say? Think Eren think. Don't you dare screw this up.

 

_To Levi (8:43 pm): Wow. I don't think they are anything special but thank you Levi. Your eyes are whats really special though. They are so intense, but in a good way._

Did that make sense? I hope it made sense.

 

_From Levi(8:44 pm): Well you should start thinking that because its reality, brat. And intense you say? Interesting._

The hell did he mean by that?!

 

Before I could reply I got another text from him.

 

_From Levi (8:44 pm): I need to finish some homework but I want you to listen to this[song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zeymnWetqDg). I think you’ll like it. And btw you’re coming over to my house tomorrow so pack a bag. Goodnight Brat <3_

I clicked the link he had sent me and an unfamiliar song filled my ears. I lay there listening to the song and taking in the lyrics.

_I was a petty gold thief in the dirt_  
I took my dog-bite tongue and made you hurt  
You were a dove of simple beauty and call  
I stood you up just to watch you fall

He was right. I did like it. A lot actually.

 

Taking in the lyrics I realized something. I was spending the weekend with Levi starting tomorrow. Levi, the boy who I was just flirting with. Levi the boy with the amazing music taste.

 

I was so screwed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time: Levi and Eren spend the night together...not in that way though.   
> Song used: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zeymnWetqDg


	6. In Which Eren Wakes Up Late And Ends Up In Someone Elses Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren goes to Levi's house for the weekend.
> 
> Song used: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R7uqT-QCAsc

I woke up and realized I had forgotten to pack… and that I was going to be late for school.

 

“MIKASA WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP?!” I screamed as I frantically threw random clothes in my bag.

 

“I tried. You just kept mumbling and wouldn't wake up.”

 

“AGAIN? I need to work on that.”

 

I checked my appearance in the mirror and it wasn't pretty but I had to go. After attempting to brush my teeth with one hand and apply deodorant with the other, I finally ran downstairs grabbed a breakfast bar from the kitchen and was about to leave the house when I remembered something.

 

“EGGWIN!”

 

“Really Eren? Already!!” Mikasa scolded me.

 

Levi cannot know that I almost forgot the egg. If he did, I would seriously fear for my life.

 

After the mess that was my morning, I finally made it to class…a minute late.

 

“Sorry! My alarm didn't go off!” That worked as an excuse right?

 

“That's fine Eren you haven’t been late in a while. Go put your egg in the fridge and take your seat.” Mr. Z said.

 

I did just that and went to go sit by a pissed Levi.

 

Yep I was going to die.

 

“At least tell me you’re packed.” He said.

 

“Yes…” I said cringing, remembering the sorry excuse for an overnight bag in the back of my car. Did I even bring a toothbrush? I don't even know.

 

“Disorganized brat,” I heard Levi mumble. “Well as long as Eggwin made it here in one piece.”

 

“Yup! He’s all good.” Be happy he made it here at all. Damnit Eren.

 

The rest of class was uneventful and Levi and I parted ways with a promise to meet by my car after school.

At lunch, after I had my usual mid-day argument with Jean, I got a text from Levi.

 

_Levi: See you in an hour brat. Don't be late._

_Eren: Ill be there. See you then. Am I picking up Eggwin or you?_

_Levi: I will. My class is closer._

_Eren: Okay._

“What are you smiling at Jaeger? Your crotch isn’t that exciting” I heard a certain horse face say.

 

“Oh fuck off Jean. And ill have you know my crotch is more exciting than yours.”

 

“Oh yeah?!”

 

“Yeah!”

 

And thus began our usual post mid-day argument, argument.

 

…

 

That hour could not have passed slower. Is it possible to break time? Because I don't remember an hour being that long.

 

I leave my last class and say goodbye to Armin as I run to meet Levi by my car. I wasn't really paying much attention to what was in front of me because I nearly collided with Mikasa.

 

“Use your eyes Eren,” she said.

 

“Sorry sis. Ill see you on Monday!”

 

“Be careful. If the shortie hurts you ill kill him”

 

“Mikasa! Levi is a nice guy ill be fine.”

 

“If you say so. Bye Eren.”

 

I give her a hug and make my way to my car again.

 

Outside, I spot a familiar shiny black head of hair. I feel my pulse begin to quicken and I quickly scream at myself to calm down.

 

“Hey Levi.” I greet him.

“Hey brat. You ready to go?”

 

“Yeah. You’re gunna have to give me directions to your house again.”

 

“That's fine. I was planning on doing that anyway.”

 

We get in the car and I hand Levi the chord to plug his phone into my car.

 

“You get the esteemed honor of picking the music for this car ride. I rarely let anyone do this but your music taste is pretty damn good.” I tell him.

 

“Well then I’m honored.”

 

He plugs his phone in and I pull out of my parking spot and head for his house.

 

Soon, a familiar beat filled the car. Mikasa had shown me this song a few months back and it was stuck in my head for ages, but only because it was so good.

 

She always wakes up late on Sunday.

She pours her coffee in a paper cup.

She heads down to the coroner where a man sells roses for a euro.

 

I send a smirk towards Levi who only responds with a simple “brat.”

 

Then all the church bells start to ring,

And all the birds begin to sing.

If no one stops me now, ill get through somehow,

And we will live like everyday, is Sunday.

 

After the songs ends, Levi plays a few other good songs until we arrive at his house.

 

I get my bags out of the back of my car, and follow Levi into his home. It was a simple house, much like mine, except his was almost spotless.

 

“Take of your shoes.” He tells me and moves on into the house.

 

I rush to take them off and follow him inside. He stops by the kitchen to place Eggwin in the fridge before motioning for me to follow him down the hallway. We reach a door that I would assume led to his room. We go inside and I’m met with the sight of the cleanest teenagers room I have ever seen. Like I’m pretty sure the floor was sparkling. Wait… no everything was sparkling.

 

“Holy Clean.”

 

“I hate messes.” He responds. Fuck I said that out loud didn't I.

 

“Oh uh sorry.”

 

Levi just gave me a strange look and moved father into his room.

 

“You can hang your stuff on that hook over there.” He says motioning to a set off hooks next to my head.

 

“Okay thanks.”

 

“Do you want to watch something on Netflix?”

 

“Sounds good to me. You pick.” I said with a smirk, knowing that he wanted me to pick.

 

“Damn brat.” He says under his breath and I laugh at him. “Lets watch American Horror Story.”

 

“Lets do it”

 

He grabbed his laptop and walked over to his bed and pulled the sheets down. Then he hopped on the bed got under the covers, positioning his laptop in the middle.

 

“You coming or what brat?”

 

“Yeah yeah im coming, just let me put on my sweats. Laying down with jeans is so uncomfortable.”

 

“Fuck I forgot I was wearing mine. That's a good idea kid.”

 

“Ha.”

 

We both moved to get our sweatpants and then turned to awkwardly stare at each other until the other moved.

 

“Uh should I change here or go to the bathroom?” I broke the silence.

 

“Here is fine…unless you want to go to the bathroom its up to you.”

 

“No its okay ill uh… ill stay here.”

 

‘Holy fuck’ I thought to myself. ‘I’m about to strip in front of Levi...in front of my crush Levi. Jesus take the wheel.’

 

He started changing first and I felt extremely awkward just staring at him so I started changing as well. When I finally got the sweatpants around my ankles, I felt his eyes on me. I felt my face heat up and I fumble to get them up my legs. I manage to do that and I look up only to find him smirking at me.

 

“What?” I ask.

 

“You’re cute when you blush brat.”

 

And cue the intense blushing.

 

“Shut up” I grumble and walk to his bed, and then slide under the covers. He joins me and because of the close proximity, our legs touch and I can feel the heat radiating off our bodies create a tunnel of warmth underneath the blankets and I let out a relaxed sigh. Levi seems to relax into his pillows as well and I realize he is comfortable with me here. I smile at that thought.

 

Finally he starts the show and we watch episode after episode until our stomach begin to growl around 8:00.

 

“Well I guess its time for food.” He says.

 

“Id have to agree.”

 

We head down the hall to the kitchen and Levi opens the freezer.

 

“Does Mac n Cheese sound okay? I don't really feel like cooking.”

 

“That sounds amazing actually.”

 

A few minutes later we are feasting on glorious cheesy goodness, and not saying much considering we are devouring our meals. When we finish, I help Levi clean up and we head back to his room.

 

“Do you want to continue watching or do you want to do something else?” he asks me.

 

I think about it for a second until I make a decision that later I would be glad I made.

 

“Actually. I was wondering if we could just talk. I realize I don't really know you and I really want to know you better. If that's okay with you.”

 

“Its fine brat. I want to know you better as well.”

 

I smile at his words and we get back in his bed except this time we lay on our sides facing each other so we could talk.

 

“How do you want to do this?” He asks.

 

“Why don't we play Never have I ever? That's a pretty fun way to learn about people.”

 

“Alright. Ill go first. Never have I ever had a pet.”

 

“That's pretty sad.” I say putting my finger down and remembering Titan and his adorable slobbery face. “Never have I ever been to the ocean.”

 

Levi’s finger stays up. “I haven’t either. We should go together one day.”

 

I feel my face heat up. “Id like that.”

 

I see him smile. A genuine smile, not a smirk. I decide that he is beautiful when he smiles. Actually he is beautiful all the time. Im so fucked.

 

“Never have I ever allowed anyone to sleep in my bed with me”

 

I freeze. Did I just hear that correctly?

 

“Wait what?”

 

“You heard me.”

 

“But im in your bed!? Why didn't you tell me you didn't want me to be in here? Ill go on the floor.”

 

“Oi brat calm down. I never said I didn't want you here. I just said that no one has been in here with me before.”

 

“Then why can I be in here?”

 

“Because I trust you and im comfortable around you. Believe me brat im as shocked as you are. Ive known Hanji and Erwin the majority of my life and they know this is the one place they can’t go, but you? Ive known you for a week and yet I trust you this much? I don't understand but strangely, Im okay with it.”

 

I couldn't speak. I was shocked.

 

“Brat?”

 

“Sorry im just shocked. But can I ask you something?” I see him nod. “Could I… Can I hug you?

 

He looks at me like I grew a third eye, but eventually he nods.

 

I move closer to him, and with each centimeter I realize how much smaller he is than me and then I freak out. This is happening. Holy shit Eren calm down.

 

My arm wraps around his torso at an awkward angle considering how we are laying, and our legs get squashed together, one of his threading through mine. His head moves up to rest underneath my collarbones and his arm goes beneath mine. He is warm. His heartbeat is steady within his chest and it calms mine down. I breathe normally and relax into his small frame.

 

“Thank you.” I tell him. “Thank you for trusting me. I never want to make you uncomfortable. If I do please tell me, because I don't ever want to make you upset. You deserve to be happy because you are a nice person beneath that grumpy exterior. Im glad that we got paired up on this assignment because I made a friend that I never want to let go of.”

 

I feel him tighten his arm around me and move his body upwards so that his head rested on my neck. I could feel his warm breath on my neck and his lips move as he talked.

 

“Im glad you are my partner too brat. Thank you for being you.”

 

I have never heard Levi sound so genuine or so happy. He almost sounded like another person. I move my body closer to his and sneak my other arm under his body so I could put my hand in his hair. It was so soft and light. Each strand slipping through my fingers as if it were a fine thread of silk. With each movement my and made, he visibly relaxed into the embrace even more. He truly was beautiful.

 

I felt him freeze up under me. Fuck I said that out loud.

 

“Fuck sorry I didn't mean to say that out loud.” I said as I moved away from him. I had already screwed up so I figured it wouldn't hurt to continue on.” But I meant it. I think you re beautiful.”

 

He just stared at me with a blank expression and panic set in. I moved to get out of the bed and ended up getting stuck in the covers. I took me a few moments to get free but those few moments were all Levi needed to compose himself and latch onto my arm.

 

“Don't go. Please.”

 

He looked so vulnerable, so frail. I was shocked and embarrassed, but got back underneath the covers and faced him. I noticed a slight blush on his cheeks and my eyes widened and I blushed as well.

 

“Were you lying”

 

“Excuse me?” I asked.

 

“What you said. Were you lying?”

 

“No, of course not. I meant what I said. I never say anything seriously and don't mean it.”

 

“Thank you Eren. No ones ever told me that before.”

 

My name. He used my name. I pulled him back into the embrace and held him tighter than before. His arms moved to wrap around my body and I felt his warmth.

 

“You are so beautiful. I will tell you that everyday if I have to because it's the truth and I will never let you think otherwise.”

 

“Brat.” There was no malice in his words. They were light and soft and filled with something wonderful that only Levi could give. It was in that moment I took the plunge. I saw a chance and I took it. I could wake up tomorrow and regret what I had done or be glad it happened but I didn’t think about that, I thought about now and about the boy in my arms. The boy I had known for a week , but the boy who I wish I could know for years in the future. The boy who I wanted in my life and the boy who I wanted to know all about and know his bests and his worsts his fears and his dreams. And in that moment all I saw was that boy in my arms. That beautiful stoic boy who I have come to care so much about in such a small amount of time and im so glad I did.

 

I pulled back so he would look up at me and I looked into his silver eyes that burned in my gaze.

 

“Levi” I said back. Soft and quiet, the words barely audible to us but nonexistent to the world outside the covers. My eyes looked down to his pale lips and then back up to his eyes. His eyes repeated the motion and I knew there was no turning back. I reached up and cupped his cheek, my thumb moving back and forth caressing the side of his face as I said his name once more, this time quieter and I wasn't sure if the sound came out at all. But he understood. He saw my lips.

 

I move forward, centimeter by centimeter moving slowly as I approach his body, my head tilted down and his titled up and then it finally happens. My lip brush against his and I relax into our embrace. His lips were so soft. I would imagine that if a cloud was something you could hold in your hands, its touch would be equivalent to his lips. Gentle and shy, not quite sure how to move and scared to push forward, but bold enough to keep going. Everything about it was Levi. Completely and utterly Levi. And it was perfect. I moved my lips against his slowly, taking in the moment and relishing in the fact that this was happening.

 

We finally break away and I stare at him, with his flushed cheeks and slightly red lips, breathing harder then before attempting to reclaim his breath. My hand stays on his cheek and I bring him into a hug, a sudden wave of sleep coming over me. I hear his breathing deepen and his body becomes heavier as it sinks into the mattress.

 

“Goodnight Eren. Thank you.” I hear him whisper into my neck and I feel hip place a light kiss on the skin before I realize he fell asleep.

 

“Goodnight Levi” I whisper to his sleeping frame and close my eyes, letting sleep overtake me and I give in with a smile on my face, not thinking about what will happen in the morning.

 

 

 

 

I woke up and realized I had forgotten to pack… and that I was going to be late for school.

 

“MIKASA WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP?!” I screamed as I frantically threw random clothes in my bag.

 

“I tried. You just kept mumbling and wouldn't wake up.”

 

“AGAIN? I need to work on that.”

 

I checked my appearance in the mirror and it wasn't pretty but I had to go. After attempting to brush my teeth with one hand and apply deodorant with the other, I finally ran downstairs grabbed a breakfast bar from the kitchen and was about to leave the house when I remembered something.

 

“EGGWIN!”

 

“Really Eren? Already!!” Mikasa scolded me.

 

Levi cannot know that I almost forgot the egg. If he did, I would seriously fear for my life.

 

After the mess that was my morning, I finally made it to class…a minute late.

 

“Sorry! My alarm didn't go off!” That worked as an excuse right?

 

“That's fine Eren you haven’t been late in a while. Go put your egg in the fridge and take your seat.” Mr. Z said.

 

I did just that and went to go sit by a pissed Levi.

 

Yep I was going to die.

 

“At least tell me you’re packed.” He said.

 

“Yes…” I said cringing, remembering the sorry excuse for an overnight bag in the back of my car. Did I even bring a toothbrush? I don't even know.

 

“Disorganized brat,” I heard Levi mumble. “Well as long as Eggwin made it here in one piece.”

 

“Yup! He’s all good.” Be happy he made it here at all. Damnit Eren.

 

The rest of class was uneventful and Levi and I parted ways with a promise to meet by my car after school.

At lunch, after I had my usual mid-day argument with Jean, I got a text from Levi.

 

_Levi: See you in an hour brat. Don't be late._

_Eren: Ill be there. See you then. Am I picking up Eggwin or you?_

_Levi: I will. My class is closer._

_Eren: Okay._

“What are you smiling at Jaeger? Your crotch isn’t that exciting” I heard a certain horse face say.

 

“Oh fuck off Jean. And ill have you know my crotch is more exciting than yours.”

 

“Oh yeah?!”

 

“Yeah!”

 

And thus began our usual post mid-day argument, argument.

 

…

 

That hour could not have passed slower. Is it possible to break time? Because I don't remember an hour being that long.

 

I leave my last class and say goodbye to Armin as I run to meet Levi by my car. I wasn't really paying much attention to what was in front of me because I nearly collided with Mikasa.

 

“Use your eyes Eren,” she said.

 

“Sorry sis. Ill see you on Monday!”

 

“Be careful. If the shortie hurts you ill kill him”

 

“Mikasa! Levi is a nice guy ill be fine.”

 

“If you say so. Bye Eren.”

 

I give her a hug and make my way to my car again.

 

Outside, I spot a familiar shiny black head of hair. I feel my pulse begin to quicken and I quickly scream at myself to calm down.

 

“Hey Levi.” I greet him.

“Hey brat. You ready to go?”

 

“Yeah. You’re gunna have to give me directions to your house again.”

 

“That's fine. I was planning on doing that anyway.”

 

We get in the car and I hand Levi the chord to plug his phone into my car.

 

“You get the esteemed honor of picking the music for this car ride. I rarely let anyone do this but your music taste is pretty damn good.” I tell him.

 

“Well then I’m honored.”

 

He plugs his phone in and I pull out of my parking spot and head for his house.

 

Soon, a familiar beat filled the car. Mikasa had shown me this song a few months back and it was stuck in my head for ages, but only because it was so good.

 

_She always wakes up late on Sunday._

_She pours her coffee in a paper cup._

_She heads down to the coroner where a man sells roses for a euro._

 

I send a smirk towards Levi who only responds with a simple “brat.”

 

_Then all the church bells start to ring,_

_And all the birds begin to sing._

_If no one stops me now, ill get through somehow,_

_And we will live like everyday, is Sunday._

 

After the songs ends, Levi plays a few other good songs until we arrive at his house.

 

I get my bags out of the back of my car, and follow Levi into his home. It was a simple house, much like mine, except his was almost spotless.

 

“Take of your shoes.” He tells me and moves on into the house.

 

I rush to take them off and follow him inside. He stops by the kitchen to place Eggwin in the fridge before motioning for me to follow him down the hallway. We reach a door that I would assume led to his room. We go inside and I’m met with the sight of the cleanest teenagers room I have ever seen. Like I’m pretty sure the floor was sparkling. Wait… no everything was sparkling.

 

“Holy Clean.”

 

“I hate messes.” He responds. Fuck I said that out loud didn't I.

 

“Oh uh sorry.”

 

Levi just gave me a strange look and moved father into his room.

 

“You can hang your stuff on that hook over there.” He says motioning to a set off hooks next to my head.

 

“Okay thanks.”

 

“Do you want to watch something on Netflix?”

 

“Sounds good to me. You pick.” I said with a smirk, knowing that he wanted me to pick.

 

“Damn brat.” He says under his breath and I laugh at him. “Lets watch American Horror Story.”

 

“Lets do it”

 

He grabbed his laptop and walked over to his bed and pulled the sheets down. Then he hopped on the bed got under the covers, positioning his laptop in the middle.

 

“You coming or what brat?”

 

“Yeah yeah im coming, just let me put on my sweats. Laying down with jeans is so uncomfortable.”

 

“Fuck I forgot I was wearing mine. That's a good idea kid.”

 

“Ha.”

 

We both moved to get our sweatpants and then turned to awkwardly stare at each other until the other moved.

 

“Uh should I change here or go to the bathroom?” I broke the silence.

 

“Here is fine…unless you want to go to the bathroom its up to you.”

 

“No its okay ill uh… ill stay here.”

 

‘Holy fuck’ I thought to myself. ‘I’m about to strip in front of Levi...in front of my crush Levi. Jesus take the wheel.’

 

He started changing first and I felt extremely awkward just staring at him so I started changing as well. When I finally got the sweatpants around my ankles, I felt his eyes on me. I felt my face heat up and I fumble to get them up my legs. I manage to do that and I look up only to find him smirking at me.

 

“What?” I ask.

 

“You’re cute when you blush brat.”

 

And cue the intense blushing.

 

“Shut up” I grumble and walk to his bed, and then slide under the covers. He joins me and because of the close proximity, our legs touch and I can feel the heat radiating off our bodies create a tunnel of warmth underneath the blankets and I let out a relaxed sigh. Levi seems to relax into his pillows as well and I realize he is comfortable with me here. I smile at that thought.

 

Finally he starts the show and we watch episode after episode until our stomach begin to growl around 8:00.

 

“Well I guess its time for food.” He says.

 

“Id have to agree.”

 

We head down the hall to the kitchen and Levi opens the freezer.

 

“Does Mac n Cheese sound okay? I don't really feel like cooking.”

 

“That sounds amazing actually.”

 

A few minutes later we are feasting on glorious cheesy goodness, and not saying much considering we are devouring our meals. When we finish, I help Levi clean up and we head back to his room.

 

“Do you want to continue watching or do you want to do something else?” he asks me.

 

I think about it for a second until I make a decision that later I would be glad I made.

 

“Actually. I was wondering if we could just talk. I realize I don't really know you and I really want to know you better. If that's okay with you.”

 

“Its fine brat. I want to know you better as well.”

 

I smile at his words and we get back in his bed except this time we lay on our sides facing each other so we could talk.

 

“How do you want to do this?” He asks.

 

“Why don't we play Never have I ever? That's a pretty fun way to learn about people.”

 

“Alright. Ill go first. Never have I ever had a pet.”

 

“That's pretty sad.” I say putting my finger down and remembering Titan and his adorable slobbery face. “Never have I ever been to the ocean.”

 

Levi’s finger stays up. “I haven’t either. We should go together one day.”

 

I feel my face heat up. “Id like that.”

 

I see him smile. A genuine smile, not a smirk. I decide that he is beautiful when he smiles. Actually he is beautiful all the time. Im so fucked.

 

“Never have I ever allowed anyone to sleep in my bed with me”

 

I freeze. Did I just hear that correctly?

 

“Wait what?”

 

“You heard me.”

 

“But im in your bed!? Why didn't you tell me you didn't want me to be in here? Ill go on the floor.”

 

“Oi brat calm down. I never said I didn't want you here. I just said that no one has been in here with me before.”

 

“Then why can I be in here?”

 

“Because I trust you and im comfortable around you. Believe me brat im as shocked as you are. Ive known Hanji and Erwin the majority of my life and they know this is the one place they can’t go, but you? Ive known you for a week and yet I trust you this much? I don't understand but strangely, Im okay with it.”

 

I couldn't speak. I was shocked.

 

“Brat?”

 

“Sorry im just shocked. But can I ask you something?” I see him nod. “Could I… Can I hug you?

 

He looks at me like I grew a third eye, but eventually he nods.

 

I move closer to him, and with each centimeter I realize how much smaller he is than me and then I freak out. This is happening. Holy shit Eren calm down.

 

My arm wraps around his torso at an awkward angle considering how we are laying, and our legs get squashed together, one of his threading through mine. His head moves up to rest underneath my collarbones and his arm goes beneath mine. He is warm. His heartbeat is steady within his chest and it calms mine down. I breathe normally and relax into his small frame.

 

“Thank you.” I tell him. “Thank you for trusting me. I never want to make you uncomfortable. If I do please tell me, because I don't ever want to make you upset. You deserve to be happy because you are a nice person beneath that grumpy exterior. Im glad that we got paired up on this assignment because I made a friend that I never want to let go of.”

 

I feel him tighten his arm around me and move his body upwards so that his head rested on my neck. I could feel his warm breath on my neck and his lips move as he talked.

 

“Im glad you are my partner too brat. Thank you for being you.”

 

I have never heard Levi sound so genuine or so happy. He almost sounded like another person. I move my body closer to his and sneak my other arm under his body so I could put my hand in his hair. It was so soft and light. Each strand slipping through my fingers as if it were a fine thread of silk. With each movement my and made, he visibly relaxed into the embrace even more. He truly was beautiful.

 

I felt him freeze up under me. Fuck I said that out loud.

 

“Fuck sorry I didn't mean to say that out loud.” I said as I moved away from him. I had already screwed up so I figured it wouldn't hurt to continue on.” But I meant it. I think you re beautiful.”

 

He just stared at me with a blank expression and panic set in. I moved to get out of the bed and ended up getting stuck in the covers. I took me a few moments to get free but those few moments were all Levi needed to compose himself and latch onto my arm.

 

“Don't go. Please.”

 

He looked so vulnerable, so frail. I was shocked and embarrassed, but got back underneath the covers and faced him. I noticed a slight blush on his cheeks and my eyes widened and I blushed as well.

 

“Were you lying”

 

“Excuse me?” I asked.

 

“What you said. Were you lying?”

 

“No, of course not. I meant what I said. I never say anything seriously and don't mean it.”

 

“Thank you Eren. No ones ever told me that before.”

 

My name. He used my name. I pulled him back into the embrace and held him tighter than before. His arms moved to wrap around my body and I felt his warmth.

 

“You are so beautiful. I will tell you that everyday if I have to because it's the truth and I will never let you think otherwise.”

 

“Brat.” There was no malice in his words. They were light and soft and filled with something wonderful that only Levi could give. It was in that moment I took the plunge. I saw a chance and I took it. I could wake up tomorrow and regret what I had done or be glad it happened but I didn’t think about that, I thought about now and about the boy in my arms. The boy I had known for a week , but the boy who I wish I could know for years in the future. The boy who I wanted in my life and the boy who I wanted to know all about and know his bests and his worsts his fears and his dreams. And in that moment all I saw was that boy in my arms. That beautiful stoic boy who I have come to care so much about in such a small amount of time and im so glad I did.

 

I pulled back so he would look up at me and I looked into his silver eyes that burned in my gaze.

 

“Levi” I said back. Soft and quiet, the words barely audible to us but nonexistent to the world outside the covers. My eyes looked down to his pale lips and then back up to his eyes. His eyes repeated the motion and I knew there was no turning back. I reached up and cupped his cheek, my thumb moving back and forth caressing the side of his face as I said his name once more, this time quieter and I wasn't sure if the sound came out at all. But he understood. He saw my lips.

 

I move forward, centimeter by centimeter moving slowly as I approach his body, my head tilted down and his titled up and then it finally happens. My lip brush against his and I relax into our embrace. His lips were so soft. I would imagine that if a cloud was something you could hold in your hands, its touch would be equivalent to his lips. Gentle and shy, not quite sure how to move and scared to push forward, but bold enough to keep going. Everything about it was Levi. Completely and utterly Levi. And it was perfect. I moved my lips against his slowly, taking in the moment and relishing in the fact that this was happening.

 

We finally break away and I stare at him, with his flushed cheeks and slightly red lips, breathing harder then before attempting to reclaim his breath. My hand stays on his cheek and I bring him into a hug, a sudden wave of sleep coming over me. I hear his breathing deepen and his body becomes heavier as it sinks into the mattress.

 

“Goodnight Eren. Thank you.” I hear him whisper into my neck and I feel hip place a light kiss on the skin before I realize he fell asleep.

 

“Goodnight Levi” I whisper to his sleeping frame and close my eyes, letting sleep overtake me and I give in with a smile on my face, not thinking about what will happen in the morning.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  


  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  


  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did the thing.
> 
> Levi is so OOC in this fic oh well it works I guess.
> 
> I also feel like im moving this along too fast? Do you guys have an opinion??
> 
> I made a tumblr for ay questions you all my have or suggestions for this fic! Also any AU ideas for oneshots/ other fics would be super cool because I dont want to stop writing after this fic!  
> The url is coropralofsaints.tumblr.com
> 
> ALSO! a huge a shout out to everyone who had read and commented on this fic! Every comment makes me so happy and its definitely a plus that people are reading and liking this fic <3

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter will be their meeting at Eren's house along with the building of Eggwin's home.


End file.
